


Гарри Поттер и Сундук

by sophie_jenkins



Series: Том Риддл и Плоский Мир [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: Один из вариантов того, что могло бы быть, если бы Гарри Поттер случайно купил Сундук в волшебной лавке, путешествующей между мирами.





	Гарри Поттер и Сундук

Косой Переулок искривился и на долю секунды стал чуть более косым. Будь в нем хоть один приличный маг, он бы увидел, как между двумя магазинчиками («Лучшие котлы для профессиональных зельеваров» и «Барахолкой») пробежали необыкновенно яркие октариновые вспышки, и, возможно, тогда он бы смог заметить, как между начищенным котлом и невнятной криво прибитой вывеской «Барахолки» появилась третья вывеска. Но ни один из всех магов Британии, насколько было известно, не видел октариновый цвет, цвет волшебства.

И только один Мандангус Флетчер мог бы заметить, что что-то изменилось. Он как раз направлялся в «Барахолку», и, твердо зная, что она следующая после «Котлов», уверенно зашел в дверь. Будь Мандангус чуть повнимательней, он мог бы увидеть, что продавец был несколько удивлен предложением выкупить два льстивых карманных зеркальца, пять шейных платков-хамелеонов и одни чистые неношеные панталоны. Мандангус мог бы насторожиться, когда продавец начал бормотать что-то в духе: «Галлеоны… галлеоны? У меня еще не было этих самых галлеонов… Ах, вот это, говорите? Так бы и сказали, что десять райну».

В конце концов, Мандангус мог бы понять, что что-то не так, когда он вышел из лавки и увидел вывеску «Барахолки» над соседней дверью. Но Мандангуса Флетчера интересовало только то, что он выручил гораздо больше, чем рассчитывал, а когда он обменял десять золотых монет неизвестного происхождения на галлеоны, то твердо решил держать язык за зубами, дабы не прослыть еще большим пустобрехом.

Так и случилось, что Альбус Персиваль и прочая, и прочая Дамблдор ничего не знал о таинственной лавке, появившейся в Косом Переулке буквально на несколько дней в конце июля-начале августа в год одиннадцатилетия Мальчика, Который Выжил, до тех самых памятных событий, связанных с финалом Турнира Трех Волшебнков, когда очень многие заинтересовались дорожным сундуком Гарри Поттера.

 

* * *

— ...Гарри, тебе ведь еще этот… сундук надоть бы! — пропыхтел Хагрид, держа под мышками покупки. — Дорожный сундук. Лучшие дорожные сундуки делает мистер…

— Вон там! — уверенно сказал Гарри. Между «Лучшими котлами…» и потрепанной вывеской «Барахолки» красовалась яркая четкая надпись «Дорожные сундуки».

Гарри замер в восхищении. Маленькие изящные дорожные шкатулки, большие сундуки темного дерева с резными ножками — размером с комод… Но внимание Гарри привлек сундук средних размеров, окованный железом, чей взгляд, если так можно выразиться, Гарри почувствовал с того самого момента, как зашел внутрь.

— Хороший выбор, мистер… — продавец неслышно подошел сзади.

Не дождавшись ответа Гарри, которому не хотелось лишний раз называть свою фамилию, он продолжил:

— Груша сапиенс, всюду будет следовать за владельцем, вместительность практически безграничная за счет того, что…

— Не вешайте лапшу на уши ребенку, — грубо прервал вспотевший Хагрид и этим впоследствии весьма усложнил жизнь Дамблдору. — Обычные чары расширения пространства и перемещения. Сколько?

— Сколько дадите, — улыбнулся продавец. — Мне кажется, сундук уже выбрал мальчика своим владельцем.

Первые три года Гарри не замечал ничего особенного. Да, ему не приходилось таскать сундук самому, но мало ли чар на перемещение предмета. Да, каждое утро он доставал из сундука чистые носки и выглаженные мантии, но, не живя среди магов большую часть жизни, Гарри этому не удивлялся. Хотя Мирабель Поттер, по легенде, как-то пыталась наложить на свой сундук чары для стирки и глажки вещей, но кончилось все тем, что сундук постирал ее конспекты. Было это в тринадцатом веке. Гарри, разумеется, этого не знал.

Да, один-единственный раз, открыв сундук, Гарри наткнулся на свежее постельное белье, накрахмаленное и пахнущее лавандой, хотя точно знал, что уж что-что, а простыни он в сундук не складывал. Но тогда он опаздывал на тренировку, а поскольку форма для квиддича благополучно обнаружилась чуть глубже (как всегда безупречно чистая и выглаженная), Гарри не придал этому значения.

 

* * *

Поэтому, стоя напротив возродившегося Лорда Волдеморта, Гарри сначала не понял, что происходит.

— …П-поттер, что это? — интонации Лорда Волдеморта внезапно стали напоминать тон Снейпа за секунды до взрыва котла Невилла: смесь недовольства, любопытства и… страха?

Гарри осторожно оглянулся, не опуская свою палочку.

— Мой сундук… сэр. — Гарри чуть не укусил себя за язык, назвать Волдеморта — сэром! Или же сэром был Сундук?

— И что он тут делает? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Волдеморт.

Гарри и сам не знал. Но сундук явно полубоком приближался к Гарри. В тусклом свете волшебных палочек казалось, что у него сотни маленьких ножек.

— Неважно… — прошелестел Волдеморт. — Тебя это не спасет, Поттер. Тебя уже ничего не спасет. Авада…

Гарри не успел раскрыть рот, как его сбило с ног что-то тяжелое и раздался топот сотен маленьких ножек. Вторая часть заклинания так и не прозвучала. Упав на землю, Гарри посмотрел в сторону, где стоял Волдеморт. Волдеморта не было. Зато был сундук. Крышка приоткрылась, обнажив ряд острых зубов, красный длинный язык прошелся по краю сундука. Сундук повернулся к Пожирателям. Раздались хлопки аппарации. Через тридцать секунд на кладбище были только Гарри Поттер и сундук.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Гарри. Сундук послушно подошел.

Трясущимися руками Гарри открыл крышку, боясь того, что он увидит… Внутри действительно было нечто ужасное. Книги по высшей математике. Сундук отскочил, хлопнул крышкой и открылся снова. Теперь там были мягкий плед и большая бутылка с темной жидкостью.

— Пойду домой, — пробормотал Гарри и пошел к портключу.

 

* * *

Ринсвинд проснулся посреди ночи оттого, что его Сундук зашевелился, затопал ножками, заскрипел, а затем откинул крышку, и из него вывалился тощий бледный человек с, вероятно, сломанным носом, в изодранном черном балахоне. Сундук захлопнул крышку и демонстративно отвернулся к стене, всем своим видом выражая недовольство.

Незнакомец разразился тирадой, достойной самых отчаянных жителей Теней, общий смысл которой сводился к раскаянию по поводу всей прожитой жизни, и, в особенности, по поводу того, что незнакомец связался с каким-то Поттером. Ринсвинд сделал мысленную отметку насчет некоторых особо изощренных речевых оборотов и промолчал. Он был абсолютно спокоен. У него за спиной была дверь.

— Обидно… И так больно, — внезапно завершил свою речь незнакомец, и Ринсвинд сделал то единственное, что можно было сделать в этой ситуации. Налил ему укипаловки по знаменитому рецепту нянюшки Ягг.

Конечно, она уступала оригинальной, но свое действие возымела. После третьего стакана незнакомец поинтересовался безжизненным голосом, где он.

— Анк-Морпорк, — ответил Ринсвинд. Увидев непонимание, уточнил: — Незримый Университет.

Непонимание в красных глазах незнакомца никуда не ушло.

— Плоский мир, — попытался Ринсвинд прояснить ситуацию.

Незнакомец кивнул и выпил четвертый стакан.

— А ты?..

— Ринсвинд. Волшебник. А ты кто?

— Я Лорд Вол… Да к Мерлину все это… Том Риддл я.

Он порылся в карманах балахона, ничего не нашел и максимально сосредоточенно, насколько это было возможно после четырех стаканов укипаловки, посмотрел на кружку. Октариновая вспышка. Кружка увеличилась раза в два, правда, стала кривовата. Том потянулся за укипаловкой.

— А что с носом? — поинтересовался Ринсвинд, чувствуя в себе потребность в беседе.

— Нос? — Риддл ощупал лицо. — Петтигрю — придурок! Руки оторву! Уже, впрочем, не оторву… Говорил ему, три раза по часовой стрелке мешать, два — против часовой, повторить цикл семь раз. Нет же, где-то, где не надо, по часовой мешанул.

 

* * *

Альбус Дамблдор просмотрел все доступные воспоминания о той майской ночи, когда возродившийся Лорд Волдеморт бесславно сгинул в сундуке Гарри Поттера. Он исследовал сам сундук всеми доступными методами и ничего не обнаружил. Сундук уверенно притворялся обыкновенным дубовым сундуком и демонстрировал вполне материальное дно, на котором красовалась дата изготовления: 31 июля 1981 года.

Лавку, где был куплен сундук, так и не нашли. Впрочем, воспоминаниям одиннадцатилетнего (на тот момент) ребенка и полувеликана-недоучки Дамблдор и не склонен был доверять. Мандангус Флетчер же давным-давно забыл о своей чудо-сделке, да его никто и не спрашивал. Поначалу Дамблдор продолжал твердить, что Темный Лорд вернется, но, к изумлению старого профессора, ни кольцо Гонтов, ни таки найденный настоящий медальон Слизерина крестражами не оказались. «Не мог же он… раскаяться?» — бормотал Дамблдор по вечерам и рассчитывал местонахождение Тома по сохранившемуся еще со школы волосу. Результаты всегда были неопределенные в высшей степени. Ясно было только одно: Риддл жив.

Гарри тем временем окончил школу и стал профессиональным игроком в квиддич, не в последнюю очередь под влиянием крестного Сириуса. А сундук теперь следовал за Гарри постоянно и часто облизывался при виде посторонних. Шрам у Гарри больше не болел.

Том Марволо Риддл осуществил свою давнюю мечту и стал преподавателем. Правда, не в Хогвартсе, а в Незримом Университете. Чудакулли, который поначалу не хотел его брать в штат по причине того, что Том не видит октарин, Риддл на первых порах держал под Империо. Студенты ходили за странным красноглазым магом с плоским носом табунами, поскольку тот был необыкновенно добр и всегда отвечал на все вопросы.

Сундук же, точнее, сундуки… Что думали сундуки по поводу всей этой истории, так и осталось загадкой.


End file.
